Everlasting Love
by Naladia
Summary: This picks up in Breaking Dawn before Aro makes his decision in the clearing. Alice never shows up and Bella must make the ultimate sacrifice to save her loved ones. Please read and let me know if I should continue this story.


**First off, disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just expanding upon her ideas with my own.**

**Second: It's been two years since I wrote Fanfiction so go easy on me. I've been thinking about a what if scenario to continue the plot line for a while now. I really want to keep writing this story but I need to know that others are interested in reading it before I go all out.**

**Summary: This picks up towards the end of Breaking Dawn when Aro is debating on what the verdict will be for the Cullens. Alice never shows up in the clearing and Reneesme is still thought to be a unique creature who poses a threat to the vampire world.**

*******

The fog continued to crawl around the perimeter of my shield, searching, feeling for any holes. Benjamin continued to try to blow the mist away but it stayed where it was, looking for a way in. I flexed the shield out a little ways, pushing it back towards the line of red-eyed monsters crouched and waiting for a command.

I felt continuous points of pressure directed at Edward and I glanced up to see Jane with her eyes fixed on my husband. A low snarl escaped from between my lips and she casually adjusted her gaze towards me, knowing that it wouldn't hurt me, but provoking me all the same. The childish smirk would be wiped off her face soon enough if I had my way. Another low growl escaped and I felt Edward rest a warning hand against my shoulder. I looked at him and he slightly shook his head, telling me in a silent way to not let Jane get to me.

I took a calming breath and closed my eyes, focusing on the points of light within my shield, making sure that all of our allies were encased in my protection. The wolves were all safe with their linked minds as long as I had the Alphas underneath my net. I felt Sam and Jacob's lights strong and well protected.

I looked to my side and saw Reneesme perched on Jacob's back, a look of pure fear and hopelessness on her face. The black bag was slung over both her shoulders and she gripped Jacob's fur in her hands with all of her strength.

I met her gaze and she looked up at me with such a pained expression that I almost broke down. "Please don't leave me," she said, standing too far from me to touch me and convey her message through my head. I heard Jake give a soft whimper underneath her and I knew he was hurting too. I had to save her though. And he was the only one that could save her. I trusted him. Even if we didn't make it through this, Jacob would protect her.

I stepped closer to her, bending down so that I could kiss her forehead. Who knew if I would ever touch those soft curls again or feel her quick heartbeat underneath my touch? "I love you so much Reneesmee, but I won't allow you to get hurt. You have to go with Jacob. We'll be fine but I need to know that you are safe," I whispered into her hair. She gave a soft sob of acknowledgment. I had to step away before I completely lost my control.

As soon as I had moved away, I heard the voice I had been dreading. Aro had made his decision. His was to be the vote that decided our fate and I felt dread building up in my body, starting in my toes and seeping through my entire being. Aro turned his cloudy red eyes on me and I heard Edward hiss next to me. I knew then what the decision was. We were sentenced to execution.

I saw Felix and many of the other vampires shift deeper into their crouches, waiting for the verdict to be spoken aloud. I knew there would be no time once Aro announced his verdict. They would pounce before we would even have time to react. They had centuries of training. How were we expected to stand a chance against them? They would attack me first and Edward and the others would get hurt trying to protect me.

No. I would not see anyone hurt on my account. I could tell by the way that Aro looked at me, he saw me as the threat. I was the one blocked the abilities of his precious guard. I was the target of every capable fighter on that side.

No. No one would die because of me. I heard the intake of breath as Aro moved to give the order.

"Wait," I called out softly but the entire clearing heard me. Aro froze with his mouth open and stared at me.

"Yes Bella? Was there something you wanted to add?" Aro questioned me, a look of unease on his face. To think that this ancient vampire was honestly scared of me. He knew some of his own would perish in the imminent battle. Losing his precious Jane might just be too much for him. Too bad I wouldn't be able to see that scenario.

"I have a proposition for you Aro. From my husband's face, I know that you have decided that we are too much of a risk and thus, must perish. However, I can see that you also realize that we are strong and some of your own will die today. I have a solution where no one must die needlessly," I stated with a calmness that I didn't know I could manage in such a situation.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" Edward exclaimed, suddenly in front of me, staring right into my eyes. His face was grief stricken and I knew this was going to hurt him just as much as it hurt me. But I had to save them. I had to give them a chance to escape.

"I'm giving her a chance at life Edward. I am letting our daughter grow up and live a happy life. I am saving her. I am saving all of you," my voice breaking as I uttered those words. "I love you. More than you can ever know. And that is why I must do this."

I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I already felt my resolve wavering and I knew that if I didn't act soon, I would chicken out and my family would die because of it. I stepped around him and walked towards the middle of the clearing. I felt every single set of eyes on me but I only stared at Aro's bemused expression. My shield once again fanned out like a cape behind me and I sensed no lessening in its strength.

I reached the middle of the divide. I knew that I was exposed out here and I saw Felix tensed, ready to pounce instantly once the command was given. One lunge and he would be on me. No, I shook my head. I would live and so would the rest of my family. I would make that sacrifice.

I took a deep breath and stared at the ancient vampire standing mere yards away from me. Amusement flickered in Aro's eyes. He knew he had the upper hand here. Maybe he didn't care about losing some of his guard, but I cared about losing any part of my family.

"Aro, we both stand to lose a lot today. As you have seen, my ability nullifies that affects of a greater part of your guard, but my family is also at a great disadvantage if something were to happen to me in a fight," I stated.

"That is true Bella, but my decision has been made and justice must be carried out. Your child poses a danger to our entire race and that fact that you all are willing to fight for her makes you all guilty. The law must be followed," he said in a condescending tone.

"What if I were to offer you an alternative Aro? What if…?" I faded off, unsure if I could finish the sentence.

"Yes my dear? I am not quite intrigued as to what you are thinking," Aro smirked at me, raising one eyebrow, as if daring me to continue.

I gathered my remaining strength and said those fateful words, "What if in return for my family and friends guaranteed safety, I agreed to join you."

I saw a brief flash of shock cross his face and then a smug satisfaction settled on his face. "Quite the selfless one aren't you my dear Bella? You would sacrifice your own happiness for all of them? You are quite the extraordinary creature," he mused, smiling to himself.

I heard cries of outrage and protest from behind me, no doubt my family and new friends were telling me to stop, but I managed to tune them out. If my happiness was the price to pay for all of their lives, I would gladly give it. I didn't know if I would survive being separated from Edward again, but I would have to try, for their sake.

Suddenly Aro's eyes snapped to staring over my shoulder, he smug expression growing even greater on his face as he stared at something. "Ah, I didn't know this was a package deal as well! How wonderful!"

My head pivoted to stare in horror behind me as Edward walked towards where I stood, an expression of determination and hurt on his face. He walked up to my side and stared into my eyes. "Do you think that I could ever bear to lose you again Bella? And I think I do know how much you love me because I feel exactly the same way. I will never allow you to do such a thing without me by your side. I see what you are doing and not that I agree with it, but I want them to live too. I want our daughter to grow up and be happy."

If I could cry, my eyes would now be overflowing with tears. I was selfish enough to allow him to stay with me. I knew that what was ahead of us would be extremely difficult but it would be bearable with Edward by my side. I reached out and twined my fingers within his, squeezing his hand and whispering "I love you" to him. He reciprocated the actions and staring deeply into my eyes before squaring his shoulders and turning to Aro.

"Ah, what a joyous day this has turned out to be!" Aro exclaimed. "Brothers, it seems that the best alternative answer has been given to us afterall!"

Edward's shoulders stiffened and something clicked in my head. "Afterall?!" I shouted. "You were planning this from the beginning! You wanted my power and knew that threatening my family was one of the only ways to get me! Let me guess. You would have kept killing members of my family until I surrendered wouldn't you? You manipulative bastard!" Snarls ripped through my entire body and I was having a hard time stopping myself from tearing the smirking vampire in front of me apart limb by limb.

"Well Bella, if you have changed your mind and intend to back out of our deal, I suppose I should just give the order now and stop wasting all of our time. It certainly would be such a waste to see your unique daughter perish because of your temper." Aro stopped talking for a moment and allowed the words to sink into my head.

At the mention of hurting Reneesme, I stopped shaking and fixed Aro with the most murderous glare I could imagine. He would pay for this. One day, I would make sure he suffered. He would regret ever manipulating me and Edward.

"So, what will it be Bella? Save your family or let your emotions win out and perish all together?" I didn't need Jasper to feel the waves of smugness radiating off Aro right now. He had me nice and cornered and he knew it.

"Fine Aro, you win," I said, some of the fight leaving me as my shoulders slumped and I resigned myself to my fate. "Please just let my family leave in peace and unharmed. You can do whatever you want with me, just let them go and promise not to go after them," I was practically begging at this point.

"Oh course my dear Bella! A deal is a deal and I will hold up my end of the bargain as long as you hold up yours." He turned his gaze from me to my friends and family behind me. "Go in peace friends and I look forward to visits in Volterra in the coming future," he said, more commanding than suggesting.

I looked back and caught the tear-streaked face of my beautiful daughter before Jake wheeled around and rocketed into the forest with Reneesme clutching to him for dear life. Protect her, I thought to myself. I allowed myself to be pulled into Edward's embrace and I sobbed tearlessly into his shirt.


End file.
